The Kage
by HaganeKyoukan
Summary: Two men see the potential in Naruto and seek to use him for their own goals . Will he remain a piece on the board or become a Player? Character OC and OOC
1. Chapter 1: The Kage

The Kage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character that appear in the following. This is not to be used for commercial uses as this is just for entertainment purposes ONLY.

This is my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it as I hope to.

"Conversations" 'Thoughts' _"Flashback"_

The Hokage looked out the window of his office seemingly lost in the festivities that took place in the streets of Konoha. Today was the 10th October, the day that Yondamie defeated the Kyuubi no Kitsune or so it was reputed to have happened in the history books of Konoha. Only those that were there on that day knew the truth. The Yondamie proved that he was the best Hokage that ever graced Konoha by sacrificing on this day four years ago, not only his life as a price for summoning the Death God but his son's future as well by choosing him to be the container of the most powerful demon ever to set foot on this plain.

Today was Naruto's birthday but he knew better than to go out and celebrate. Even at four years he knew something was wrong with him, knew that he didn't belong. He would dream about the eyes. The looks he got from the villagers were full of hate, slight disgust and a layer of underlying fear. Sandaime ordered two ANBU to bring Naruto to him. They nodded and went to fulfill their task. The came back a few minutes later with Naruto in tow. "Lord Hokage here is he." Sandaime looked intently at the boy. He barely reached Sarutobi's knees, slightly chubby spiky blonde hair at his head and he had the most peculiar blue eyes, eyes that seemed to look into the soul and whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks. Sandaime could feel the boy's emotions as if they were his own by just looking into those blue eyes. They regarded the Hokage as well recognizing him as his grandfather. The boy's eyes were filled with sadness, confusion, innocence and most prevalent loneliness. Sarutobi spoke up, "Hello Naruto. Aren't you going to play?" Naruto's head instantly feel as if his neck couldn't hold its weight anymore. Sarutobi's sighed as his heart went out to the boy but being the intelligent Sarutobi he quickly added, "With me I mean." He quickly added a smile to assure Naruto. Naruto quickly looked up at grandfather and smiled, making his blue eyes light up with joy. Sandaime smiled with himself he would take care Naruto even if he weren't his real grandson. Naruto rarely spoke these days although he provided evidence rarely that he was able to speak at all. He just nodded and jumped to Sarutobi and smiled.

They played together for a while until Naruto fell asleep in Sarutobi's hand. He smiled to himself 'Naruto my son some day they will recognize you as the hero you are. Happy birthday.' He quickly ordered an Anbu member to take Naruto to the makeshift bedroom that the Sandaime had created for him since there wasn't anywhere for Naruto to go. Naruto twisted and turned in his sleep he couldn't escape the eyes they were after him they kept coming closer no matter how fast he ran. He jumped out of his sleep and ran as fast as he could out of his room. Many of the anbu hated Naruto as well for what he did to their families only four years ago is it wasn't for the Hokage they would have had their revenge on the demon a long time ago. The two that had to guard Naruto had a few drinks of sake since they were unlucky enough to have to guard the demon child for the night and couldn't partake in the festivities. So they missed Naruto speeding out of the room and into the forest that was a couple yards away.

While taking a break from running Naruto realized that he was lost so he ran some more until he noticed a few voices coming from a couple feet ahead. In his panicked mind he forgot that he had to be weary of people and ran to them seeking their help. Unfortunately for Naruto these were people that advocated for his execution after the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto. A big burly fellow with untidily dressed with his stomach showing exclaimed in surprise. "Well well looky here if it isn't the demon himself come out to revel in his glory." Another man whose brown hair was severely unkempt and tall wiry frame whistled in agreement with the burly man. To show his agreement he just kicked Naruto in the gut. They menacingly kept coming towards Naruto who flew a few feet back their expressions grim and determined to finally destroy Kyuubi. A few nearby passersby noticed and immediately recognized the Kyuubi vessel and nodded their approval and soon joined in the fiesta. Naruto realized his mistake in approaching these people as more people seemed to be drawn to him. He stared towards the crowd that now enveloped him and looked at their eyes and began to whimper. He felt blows towards his body that hurt so much it was impossible to scream. Rocks, knives, kunais and even shureken were hurled into his small body.

After a few minutes of this that seemed to be an eternity to Naruto he felt the stabs, kicks and insults stop. He lay there bleeding and palpitating from blood loss and terror. The villagers surveyed their handy work each with a look of content as they gave the demon what he deserved. An old man ran through crowd and looked at the boy huddled in a small heap. He bent down and grabbed Naruto muttered something under his breath and disappeared.

He reappeared in a run down shack with Naruto in his arms. He gently lay the boy down and began making seals and in a few seconds his hands were glowing green chakra. He mended each of Naruto's appendages on by one and called his daughter, "Yuna come over here and help me." She ran towards her father and the strange boy that was a few inches from dying she began to perform seals and began healing the boy's abdomen. They silently worked on the boy's chest and abdomen repairing the damage caused. To their surprise the boy's body began to help them. Yuna was shocked she instinctively looked at her father for his reaction he just smiled knowingly so she continued healing the boy. They both fell back and rapidly tried to regain their breath. The old man quietly told her to restrain the boy.

His daughter asked the question that had been burning her mind since she saw the boy. "Who is he father?" "His name his Uzumaki Naruto. More importantly he is the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." He replied. "Yuna get our horses ready we are carrying this boy far away from Konohagakure. "Yes father." She quickly responded as she left to get the horses ready for the long trip to their home far away.

During the trip to the Hidden Village of the Grass Naruto opened his eyes and looked around he saw that he was in a carriage with a girl and an old man. He thought it was his grandfather then realized that this man didn't wear weird clothes like his grandfather. He suddenly remembered what happened and began to shudder. Yuna looked at the boy perplexed and realized that he was terrified of her and her father. Her father never mentioned what happened to the boy that night and whenever she brought it up he went silent and told her that she would find out in due time so Yuna finally gave up. She immediately went to the scared boy and began to soothe him with a song she learnt from their mother who was at home waiting for them.

When the boy finally calmed down she smiled at him and to her surprise he smiled back. She opened her arms and beckoned him into her arms he warily crept into her arms. She looked into his blue orbs that said so much. She closed her eyes and held the boy tight in her arms 'I will never let you go nor let any harm befall you little one.' "Shhhh it's all going to be ok now."

Days passed as their home loomed from the distance. To Yuna's surprise Naruto still did not speak but her father assured her that it was ok since she thought he didn't learn to speak. It was late afternoon when they arrived home they sun had just begun to set. "Ayume we are home!" the old man shouted. This beautiful woman with blue hair ran out and kissed the old man and squeezed her daughter. Then she looked at Naruto with the kindest eyes that he had ever seen but he refused to move. "Sato who is this child?" She inquired. "This is Uzumaki Naruto." He informed his wife. "Leave him darling he will come when feels its safe." She was about to protest that it was safe and the boy shouldn't be silly then she looked in the blue eyes and held her tongue. Yuna and Naruto were left behind and looked at each other and smiled. "Yuna keep Naruto company outside I have to talk with your mother!" Sato exclaimed. Sato then sat his wife down and described every gruesome detail that happened to Naruto in Konoha, he also told her about the demon that resided inside Naruto and most importantly that he was going to make Naruto into a kage because Naruto had the power to do it and Grass needed a good leader. Ayume looked into her husband's eyes and asked, "Are you sure?" He just nodded. She knew that she couldn't change Sato's mind.

After three months had passed Sato decided to train Naruto. Even though he rarely spoke to anyone other than Yuna and she barely heard a full sentence Sato still was not deterred. "I will teach you to read son. Ok?" Naruto nodded. Then he began to teach Naruto chakra control but as a game since he was only a child. He and Ayume and Yuna would walk on the lake nearby when ever they went to swim and beckon Naruto to follow them. After three months he began to imitate their movements. Sato began to wonder at Naruto's intelligence if that was his or the foxes or both.

He proceeded to teach Naruto all the seal signs as a game. Yuna helped a lot in this respect although on a few occasions he called Sato Father. He remembered .

_Flashback_

_They were eating dinner and Naruto had finished his noodles and said, "Thank you mother and father."_

Then began to teach him exercise routines as a game they would play every morning.

After his fifth birthday Sato began to teach Naruto taijutsu forms. He decided that he would train Naruto's body and mind before he began to teach him Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

For the next two years Sato rigorously trained Naruto's mind and body in taijutsu, meditation and slight weight training. On Naruto's seventh birthday Sato carried him to the woods and they began to meditate. After meditation, Sato asked Naruto, "Son do you know what a ninja is?" "Yes father my grandfather is one." He responded to Sato's question. Sato was taken back at Naruto's answer and smiled, 'So he remembered Sarutobi.' "Then you know what is a kage? If so tell me." "A kage is the strongest ninja in a village who loves the village more than himself and would die to ensure that they are safe." Naruto answered in a matter-of-fact tone. Sato didn't expect Naruto to answer like that and realized that he was doing the right thing. He also wasn't surprised at Naruto's grasp of language at his tender age. He then proceeded to explain chakra control and jutsus to Naruto.

It was Yuna's fourteenth birthday. They had a small party for her she got gifts mostly scrolls that she would learn from but she was happy more importantly she got a kiss from Naruto since he had no money and to make her birthday even more special she and Naruto had a conversation about her medical ninja training. A year ago she had learnt what happened to Naruto that night when she first saw him and was sworn by her parents not to speak a word of it to anyone especially Naruto since they knew he still had nightmares about it. Sato however realized that the meditation was indeed working since he could hear the nightmare occur less and less until they became very rare.

The time had come to teach Naruto everything Sato knew. He had prepared scrolls for ninjutsu and genjutsu from basic to very powerful and scrolls on basic to advanced seals. He would hold nothing back. He knew without any shadow of a doubt that Naruto would make an excellent kage. He drilled every ninjutsu into Naruto who absorbed everything like a sponge. However he held back the most advanced of jutsu until Naruto learned intermediate sealing method. This was to ensure he has a back up seal for Naruto since the Yondaime's seal might weaken if large amounts of chakra was taken from the fox at a time. He had accomplished a lot in five years thanks to Naruto's effort he used Yuna, Ayume and himself to heal Naruto and medications so that he rarely slept and Naruto's meditation helped refresh his mind and body. When he was low on chakra they gave him pills to keep him awake and he learnt about seals. To some it would seem barbaric to treat Naruto this way but he was a kage whether other people knew it or not. The Grass needed a powerful kage so Sato would give them that. He finally succeeded in having Naruto at itermediate in all of the fields he wished for him even thought he knew some kage level jutsu which however he couldn't as yet perform unless he tapped into the fox's chakra. He even taught him a handful of kinjutsu which Naruto deemed EEJ (Extremem Emergency Jutsus). He invited jounin from nearby Grass and other villages to fight Naruto and he excelled though he lost a few he won a lot. His taijutsu was unmatched by most his strategic mind was of course a force to be reckoned with. All he needed was to get a greater chakra pool then he would be able to perform kage level jutsu. Sato estimated that at about seventeen or eighteen Grass would have its kage.

Naruto walked towards Sato. "Father I am going back to Konoha." Sato knew Naruto had thought a lot about this since he drilled into him that a kage is responsible for every word he speaks every action he does or doesn't do. "Are you sure?" "Yes but I am going alone. I will be back to take up the kage title when I can prove that I deserve it. I have trained night and day for it but in my heart I just do not feel like I have earned it. I have no friends I have no idea how a recognized village is run even though you have already taught me. You see father I want to experience what it is to be a ninja before I can be a kage and I cannot do that in Grass since everyone knows I am to be kage." Blue eyes looked into brown. Sato knew Naruto wasn't asking for his permission. The boy was just exlaining. Yuna looked at him and was about to speak before Naruto held up his arms and said, "Don't I already know." Sato looked at his daughter silenced by a hand and chuckled, 'Naruto look at you acting like a kage already. Go ahead my boy.' He was impressed at Naruto's resolve to understand a ninja village from Genin. He also knew that the boy was right he said ok. He packed Naruto with scrolls that he would need to study.

Review please. Flame where needed. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Genin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters therein. Entertainment purposes ONLY.

The New Genin.

Naruto walked up the street towards Konoha's gates he hardly remembered much about his home but something tugged at his heart a serene comfort that signaled that he was home. He remembered what they did to him instantly as if it was programmed into his head. He remembered the pain, the stabs, the blows and the insults all too clearly. He spent many hours trying to forget or at least try not to remember. Naruto shook his head violently to make the memories go away. He approached the gate and stood patiently for the guards to address him.

"Halt who goes there?" The first guard demanded to the young boy with blonde hair and the most interesting blue eyes. The blue orbs seemed amused while the boy held a smirk. "Uzumaki Naruto" responded the boy in a calm voice but loud enough that it could be heard. "I have come to speak with the Hokage if you please," Naruto quickly added in a very polite manner. "Very well," muttered the guard. 'Cannot believe the blasted devil is back' The second guard seemed to read the first ones thoughts. 'Hmm guess you can't kill the devil. This is going to get very interesting.'

Naruto briskly made his way towards the Hokage tower in anticipation at meeting the Sandaime after eight years. After repeating his name and purpose a few more times to each upcoming anbu he was finally allowed into the Hokage's office. He was bored entirely with the whole proceedings so much so that his anxiousness died out. He looked at the Sandaime and smiled. However his kage training taught him diplomacy and the art of using your words and expressions to achieve your objectives. "Good afternoon Sandaime or shall I say Grandfather?" He looked at the Hokage whose head seemed to snap at attention. He silently chuckled, 'Slow down old man don't want you to get a backache.'

"Naruto?" the blonde boy with deep blue eyes looked at him and smiled in confirmation. He had so many questions to ask the boy but decided he should calm down first then ask the most relevant ones. "What happened?" "Well that would be a long story but the synopsis is, there was an incident that happened, as I am sure you would have at least heard of it Lord Hokage," the blonde responded in a sarcastic tone knowing fully well that Sarutobi meant after the incident. "Well a very kind old man took me in and cared for me as his own. Until he recently decided that it was time for me to come back to my real home." The boy politely added. 'Seems you have grown Naruto,' Sarutobi noting the boy's very business-like approach. 'Yes Naruto you have learned much.' "How can I help son?" Sarutobi added a blunt voice. "I would like to become a ninja." Naruto quickly countered equally as blunt. "I already know that there are graduation examinations this week; in fact they seem to be scheduled for tomorrow." He added in exaggerated surprise. "I however would like to have a slot in the examination. Do not worry Lord Hokage as to my adequacy of skill or my causing embarrassment to your noble office. I am sure you can make minor adjustments and allow this to become a reality." Naruto sweetly added. "Since I was in such a traumatic incident a few years back we wouldn't want me to become mentally unstable now would we Sandaime?" The blonde added in feigned concern. Sarutobi smiled, he had no choice to accept Naruto's request, and 'Yes my boy look at how you have grown I would have liked to meet this man that raised you.' "No we wouldn't want that and yes I can arrange a spot for you. You will receive a small allowance from me as a way to help treat your traumatic wounds as well a small apartment. Be at the academy for 8:00 a.m. You are dismissed." He quickly let Naruto go deciding to pick up the pleasantries on a more neutral ground accepting the smooth operator Naruto had become and his guilt over what happened eight years ago would have made him agree to anything. 'Yes I have no doubt that you will pass tomorrow.'

Naruto briskly made his way to his new apartment and sighed as he recognized the looks he received from passing villagers. He smiled, 'Not even here an hour and almost the whole village knows.' He opened the door to his new home and smiled satisfactorily. The apartment was very spartan except for the bare essentials refrigerator, stove and a couch. He didn't need much except the bed, which he found to his satisfaction. He carefully took of his weights that were about 150lbs. He sorted his scrolls in terms of power settling to start with some advanced genjutsu he knew a couple but he had to finish Sato's library before this year was up. He however remembered Sato clearly reminding him to get to advanced sealing as soon as possible. So he closed his genjutsu scroll and began reading up on some advanced seals and sealing jutsus. Once again he was astounded at Sato's comprehensive ninja library and wondered at the man where quickly drifted him off to sleep with the scrolls in his lap. He woke up at exactly 5:00a.m. and blushed realizing that he slept for the first time in a long time for five hours. He jumped out of bed and began to meditate until seven. Picturing the seal sequence for the seal jutsu he read the night before. Then dressed for his genin exam. He quickly made his way to the academy and quietly waited observing the milling in students with critical blue eyes.

He wore a blue long sleeved t-shirt that hugged his body comfortably and a similar blue pants both excellent for stealth. A few students observed him but he maintained an impassive appearance not revealing that he was genuinely interested in his soon to be teammates. This rather loud-mouthed boy with a weird jacket and small white dog came to him. The boy seems strangely similar looking to dog and they both appeared to understand each other. He read of shinobi that used animals but again for all his knowledge he never experienced anything. Standing behind him was this girl with blue hair and more interestingly lavender eyes more interesting was her lack of pupils. Naruto quickly noted that the dogboy signaled his dog to attack Naruto. Naruto smirked; he knew a trick that would deal with them both. Holding up his two fingers to the dog's eyes, which caught the dog's attention. He quietly whispered to the dog. To everyone's surprise more to dogboy's his dog rolled over and hung his tongue out. Naruto calmly smiled at the dogboy who glared at him in return. Realizing how he must have embarrassed the boy he made his apologies to the boy and made his way to find Iruka the chunnin in charge. Iruka stumbled onto the boy who the Hokage said would be taking the exam today even thought he never attended the academy before. This struck Iruka as odd but he didn't dare question the wisdom of the Sandaime. The test was to create three clones. Naruto scoffed in his mind so easy it was to become a ninja. He mentally made a note to make it harder for his grass genin to be to actually be called a shinobi. He made the appropriate seals and formed three clones. Which warranted a few gasps from the students that the new kid was that good since his seals were made very quick for a genin. When he passed he quickly made his way out of that kindergarten and decided to go practice some taijutsu. But decided against it he would go home and read up on the seals. Deciding that it was best not to do anything else until he was an advanced user of genjutsu and sealing. Since he would have to wait till he got a little older to really use those kage level ninjutsu that he wanted towithout relying on the fox's chakra and a little more muscle to do the damage he wanted in taijutsu. He would still keep up his form, however he would focus on genjutsu and seals.

Naruto was reading some interesting stuff about sealing and reached Sato's secret scrolls on sealing when he was interrupted by a knock on his door. It was Iruka from school. He was not in the mood so he made his annoyance felt. "Yes sensei?" "Excuse me Naruto but you forgot your hitate." He replied while holding out his sign that he was a Konoha shinobi. Naruto quickly took it out of Iruka's hands. "Thank you." As he closed the door quickly to avoid carrying the conversation further than he wanted it. Tomorrow he would be placed in his new genin team with jounin instructor. He again fell asleep with another scroll on his lap.

Everyone was instructed to have a seat at the academy today. They would be separated into teams of three. Iruka boomed, "Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto." Then he went on to the other teams. The lavender eyed girl, the dogboy and a weird boy that had a sunglasses that showed little emotion were placed on a team. After everyone was assigned to their respective teams they were instructed to await their jounin instructors' arrival. After a hour or so Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura remained. After a couple of minutes analyzing Sakura Naruto realized that she was a loud girl who apparently was very smart and was madly in a one sided love affair with the Uchiha boy. Sasuke however seemed to be somewhat annoyed and seemed to be a very brooding character. Naruto quickly concluded that Konoha shinobi were for lack of a better term interesting. Their impatience began to take toll on their physical features Sakura became more vocal in her thoughts and Sasuke kept fidgeting. Naruto simply took this time to meditate and remember his seals that he studied the previous nights. After a couple of failed attempts by Sakura to strike up conversation with the stranger Naruto she became very hostile towards him which he didn't really mind. Naruto sensed someone of jounin ability coming in the group's direction. He regarded his new sensei who was more surprisingly unabashed by his tardiness.

"Good day." He greeted without remorse. "Meet me on the roof he quickly added before Sakura could began her long rehearsed scream. They jumped to the roof whereby their new instructor proceeded to become aquatinted with his new team. "My name is Hatake Kakashi my hobbies are well none of your business. My dislikes are people who leave their teammates behind. My dreams are well I do not have one. You Pinky start with your name then your likes and dislikes and then your dreams. Naruto silently chuckled at Sakura's nickname that suited her due to her hair. She replied, "My name is Haruno Sakura, I like Sasuke and I dislike Naruto and my dreams are.." She looked at Sasuke and blushed. "Next blondie." Kakashi demanded. "Uzumaki Naruto everything else is neither of you all business." Naruto listened with interest at Sasuke's very mysterious answers and made a mental note to go through Konoha's history books and learn about the clan that were frequent and more importantly the more powerful clans. Kakashi informed them that they would have a survival test in the morning and that they shouldn't eat. Naruto smiled, 'A survival test and we aren't allowed to eat?' He would have none of that. He performed some seals and disappeared the reappearing in his apartment a few seconds later. A few hours later Naruto heard rapping at his door. He hated to be annoyed by the seemingly ever-inquisitive people of Konoha. At once he was alerted to strength that the person on the other side of his door possessed, he recognized it as only the Hokage. "Good evening my Lord," he politely added as he made a curt bow. Again Sarutobi was taken back by the boy's manners and etiquette. "Please enter my humble abode Your Grace." Naruto quickly added with a slight touch of sarcasm that Sarutobi noted. "Naruto let us speak as men. So enough of the high handedness." Sandaime uttered curtly as he made his way into Naruto's domicile. His respect for the Sandaime grew with that and decided to approach the man in a more frank manner. "Yes how can I help you?" Naruto added just as curtly as he closed the door. Sandaime had a very many questions but knew not all would be answered so he weighted which ones would be and their importance. Naruto noted the man deep expression and smirked. 'In time you will learn all old man.' Apparently arriving at his decisions he proceeded. "You have learned how to use the Kyuubi's chakra?" "To an extent but it too unstable." "How are you mentally after the incident" Naruto pondered at this question. It was very vague but its answer was somewhat easy enough. "After you are almost killed at the age of four you tend to have negative mental images and emotions as well." Naruto paused collecting himself and began again in a distant voice trying his best not make the Sandaime feel guilty at what happened. Pain, rage then to become your friends soon followed by…. Hate." "Do you hate Konoha?" Sandaime added deeply interested in Naruto's answer. "No I do not." Naruto quickly countered. "Why?" 'This was a big one' Naruto sighed as he remembered.

_Flashback_

_Whenever he would practice his taijutsu with Sato he would picture that skinny guy from that night and would loose it allowing the Kyuubi to take over and attack Sato with Killer intent. Sato knew why it was happening and decided on a way to counter it. He would hypnotize Naruto. He couldn't have Naruto loosing himself to the Kyuubi. He would give anything to make sure Naruto was the kage even his soul. He had too much riding on this. He took a sleeping Naruto from his bed and carried him by the nearby lake. To the boy's surprise there were a few people there with torches he instantly became scared. Sato very aware of all Naruto's nuances and moods informed him that these were his people they would never hurt their kage. Naruto enjoyed being called the kage more than he ever let on. They sat him in the middle of ten persons each chanting a different mantra but together it was very seductive and it made Naruto fall asleep. Sato told him however he made Naruto forget the hate and anger but left the memories since he needed to remember the brutality of people so that he as a kage could know what it is to suffer so that his people wouldn't have to._

He explained to Sarutobi as best as he could leaving out the fact that he was to a the soon to be Kusakage. Sarutobi nodded in understanding. He left out another purpose of the ceremony that was only made known to him upon the eve of his departure from Grass.

_Flashback_

_"Naruto remember the ceremony I performed on you when you were younger to cleanse your hate?" "Yes Sato." Naruto answered guessing that some groundbreaking news was about to come his way._ "_Well my son you see I also gave your mind more power in that you are able to better control the chakra running through you and you are able to remember more." Naruto finally understood how badly Sato wanted him to be kage and was renewed in his attempts to make this dream a reality. He loved the few members of Kusagakure he met and he wanted to repay Sato for helping him._

Sarutobi wanted to ask whom this very skilled man was. 'He must one hell of a man Naruto to make you into the person I see before me now.' However he knew better than to ask a question he wouldn't get the answer to. Satisfied with the answers he got the Sandaime decided to take his leave. "Good night Naruto and congratulations on passing the genin exam." Whispered Sarutobi as he closed Naruto's door. Naruto was shocked out of his daze when he realized that he was daydreaming and the Hokage left. He smiled and went back to bed where he finished another scroll.

He awoke earlier than normal to train a little to get in form for the inevitable fight that was to take place later in the day. He increased his weights today to 220lb before he trained and had grown used to them by the time he finished training. He had a light breakfast just in case and left for the training ground. He knew Kakashi would be late but wanted to do some meditation on the seal he learnt last night that he noted would help him if he ever had to use too much of the fox's chakra anytime. While meditating on the sequence and uses of the seal he recognized Uchiha and Haruno enter his immediate vicinity. This was no threat so he continued. 'What the hell? He is here already?' Sakura thought. Sasuke regarded Naruto with undisguised interest. He felt Sakura was about to speak so he held up his harm in a motion to signal her quiet. Much to her surprise she held her tongue. Sasuke couldn't believe it Sakura had been shut up just with the holding up of a palm. He smiled. Sakura was annoyed at her reaction so immediately shouted, "Good morning Uzumaki-san." Naruto sighed he would get no more meditation done while she was here he was still in good spirits cause he got the jutsu down. For two hours Sakura again failed to initiate any conversation with either Naruto or Sasuke. Sasuke didn't want to talk to her cause she was annoyed and he somehow just wanted to impress this stuck up brat Uzumaki Naruto. To show that he Uchiha Sasuke was cooler than him. Naruto just didn't wish to speak. However he regarded Sasuke with feigned interest. Smirking at the young Uchiha, 'Boy you are like a open book.' Knowing that Sasuke wanted to impress him.

Naruto recognized Kakashi and looked at his teammates who were not aware as yet. He sighed they were truly rookies. Kakashi appeared and explained to rules of this survival test. Naruto found no problems with this but sighed he had to accomplish this as a team with these two buffoons. He sighed again.

Review Please. Action will come next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3:Naruto's Rank

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters therein. Entertainment purposes ONLY.

Naruto's Rank?

He lazily stood and watched as Sasuke and Sakura ran into the nearby enclosing forest to, what he hoped, was a strategy to analyze and formulate their attack plan. 'Not bad at least you have the foresight that you need a good plan to face a jounin such as Kakashi' Naruto muttered to himself genuinely surprised that there normal buffoon behavior didn't reflect in their ninja life. "So why aren't you running Uzumaki?" Kakashi asked in interest, startling Naruto out of his thoughts. "Well sensei I have no need of a plan," the blonde lazily. Naruto mentally readied himself. Even though he was a genin he possibly couldn't under perform. He had to attack every jounin and if he ever got a chance every sannin, he could get a chance to fight. To further improve and test his abilities also more importantly it was a strategic move, which he reasoned, if he could gain respect among the higher-level shinobi of Konoha when he became the Kusakage he would have supporters for the treaty he wished to sign with Konoha.

Kakashi was stunned he looked at this blonde boy who was so confident in himself against a very accomplished jounin. He sighed, 'The boy is a fool' and made adjustments to end this quickly. Sakura looked disgustedly at the blonde who was now going to be easily defeated by their new sensei. Sasuke smirked, he had noticed how Naruto was unmoved by the oncoming jounin. Naruto mentally cursed Kakashi for underestimating him so early in the fight. The blonde smirked; this could have ended quickly if the bout was a serious one. He unconsciously slid into a taijutsu stance and waited for the incoming silver haired jounin. Kakashi noticed the boy's reflexes and immediately held back his attack. The boy was obviously a very skilled genin maybe chunnin, to be able to read and react to his attack that quickly, he had underestimated him. Naruto smiled earnestly now, observing Kakashi's deliberation and concluded that the jounin would take him seriously now.

Kakashi was ready now; he stood there ready for whatever the blonde had in mind. They both waited each in their respective battle stances. They just stared at each other the tension between them were so thick you could cut it. Sakura mentally cursed those two it had been over twenty minutes they had been standing there. Sasuke concluded that they were feeling each other out. Kakashi was in no hurry, in two hours and some minutes the test would be over, he harbored no doubt as to whether he could wait that long. Naruto on the other hand was just testing his sensei's nerves. He wanted to judge if his sensei was a rash or logical man. Naruto knew that he had time restraints but reasoned that it made no sense ending his participation in this test all too quick. Sakura and Sasuke both looked on at the battle in unmasked anticipation. He made appropriate hand seals then muttered under in breath Substitution no Jutsu. To Kakashi surprise the blonde turned into a log, making the silver haired jounin smirk, 'Running already?' His thought was broken by a battle cry from above his head; the blonde rained in for an air strike. However, before the jounin could make necessary adjustments the boy turned into another log. Quickly realizing that his back was exposed he turned around frantically in time to see the blonde delivering a very menacing blow to the stomach. He neatly guided the attack away with his left hand and quickly countered with a punch of his own with the right. Something wasn't right Kakashi sensed then much to his surprise he felt his bells come free. To add insult to injury the blonde glanced the jounin's strike to the outside of his body. He cursed himself mentally for his sloppiness. He thought the blonde had used Substitution no Jutsu again when instead he had a clone perform a Replacement no Jutsu.

Quickly recovering from his embarrassment at being defeated not only by a genin but also by academy jutsus. He looked at the blonde and his clone. The clone threw the two bells in the direction he knew Uchiha and Sakura were still hiding. "A job well done Uzumaki. Nice use of strategy." The silver haired jounin praised his blonde counterpart. Naruto smirked; he had sacrificed his need for betterment to achieve the goal at hand. Sasuke and Sakura both came out from hiding with awe riddled faces. Sasuke stared quizzically at Naruto who answered his unspoken question, "I already ate breakfast and since you both didn't I decided that you should eat since I really do not need extra food." They both were more shocked that the quiet blonde could actually speak such a long sentence. Kakashi was pleased at this development. "You all pass!" The jounin exclaimed to his students before promptly disappearing. Sasuke however wasn't a fool he understood the significance of the defeat Kakashi received. For a jounin to be defeated by academy moves was in truth a rare sight. His opinion of the jounin didn't falter, his opinion of the blonde however went up tenfold. 'So you do not need more power to defeat a more powerful rival.' Sasuke took this lesson with him. The silence was too good to last as Sakura began her ranting, "We have the best team. Don't you think so Sasuke?" She blushed awaiting an answer from her crush. Naruto however had other plans and so did Sasuke. "Oye Naruto fight me." The Uchiha demanded. Naruto on the other hand refused to answer the boy. Sasuke used to people fawning over him was annoyed that being ignored. Naruto accustomed to being treated with more respect refused to answer after being addressed like that. Sasuke rushed at him, Naruto smiled and whispered Earth Release: Earth Style Wall no Jutsu. The Uchiha ran into a wall that suddenly rose from the ground face first. Naruto chuckled and disappeared in poof of smoke and left the embarrassed and seething Sasuke on the ground.

Naruto reappeared on the Hokage Monument his blood was warm he needed to fight an opponent but knew most jounin would not really fight him since he was a newly promoted genin. An idea ran across his mind. He quickly made his way to the Hokage's office. He looked at the Sandaime and noticed for the first time how old the man really looked. " My Lord if I may disturb you for a second?" Naruto politely inquired. Sarutobi looked up at the blonde but his eyes seemed to hide some evil plot. Sarutobi was glad to see the boy and his interest was peaked. "How may I help you Naruto?" He decided he might not get the answer he wanted if he continued with this flattery. "Fight me." Naruto added in a very blunt tone, quickly adding in a mockingly, "If you can old man." He expected the old man's wrath but hoped Sarutobi would inflict it himself it would be a treat to see how he faired against the Hokage of Konohagakure. The Hokage regarded the blonde more intently. Naruto sensed the Sandaime's apprehensiveness but refused to give up. "Look I defeated Kakashi with just two Academy jutsus. I think I have at least deserved to be taught a lesson by the Hokage himself." Naruto knew his excuse was farfetched but he was desperate now. Quickly realizing that he was showing his bluff he cooled himself and continued. He remembered as a kage he wasn't allowed to show his hand or become emotional. "If you defeat me old man." He paused making it seem as if there was more than a shadow of a doubt that he would lose. "I will tell you who was the man that raised me." "I already know who it is," Sarutobi added nonchalantly. "Very well then my Lord, sorry for wasting your time." Naruto turned around and began to leave, he knew Sarutobi was bluffing and that he just won. "Very well Naruto." The Hokage sighed in defeat. 'You have become a masterful diplomat young one.' Sarutobi mentally applauded.

As Naruto and the Hokage quietly made their way to the designated training ground. He desperately tried to hide his excitement but he couldn't help but grin. They finally arrived. Several anbu knew what was going to happen and decided to take a peek. Sandaime slid into his stance very smoothly much to Naruto's impressments. He remembered the sight of Sarutobi aged figure a while ago and decided to test his ninjutsu instead of his overall fighting ability. Since he challenged the Hokage he didn't attempt to waist anytime. He started making seals quicker than he ever made before. Knowing that he had to be on top of his game. Shuriken Shadow Clone no Jutsu Naruto muttered. Send a shuriken that multiplied into a few hundred. The spying anbu were definitely impressed. Sarutobi quickly did hand seals and said Water Release: Great Waterfall no Jutsu and huge volume of water came crashing towards Naruto eliminating the threat of the shuriken. Sarutobi was worried that he used too much water but he had to counter the shuriken he just hoped the boy would be ok. Naruto quickly muttered Earth Release: Earth Style Wall no Jutsu and made a solid wall of earth that just blocked the oncoming river that the Sandaime created, Naruto jumped onto the wall and smiled. The anbu's jaws just dropped. The Hokage quickly muttered Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile no Jutsu and delivered a huge dragon that seemed hungry for Naruto's young body. Naruto easily countered with a water dragon of his own that cancelled the attack Water Release: Water Dragon Blast no Jutsu. The fire attack had hid mud bullets that went through his water attack. Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet no Jutsu Sandaime muttered as he smirked at the boy. The anbu silently applauded their Hokage who had truly earned the nickname the Professor. Naruto made a seal and quickly increased the chakra in his earth wall and made it grow taller blocking the attack. While going higher into the air he noticed the remnants of the earth bullet attack laying behind Sarutobi and smirked. Rapidly performing seals he muttered Earth Release: Earth Flow River no Jutsu. Expected a river of mud to wash Sandaime away he just saw a mild ripple in the mad near Sarutobi. 'I used too much chakra damn.' He had used the seal he learnt to only use his chakra. He used it to measure his ability without the Kyuubi and would release it when the need was dire. Sandaime recognized the seals that the boy finished and smiled. 'You have learned a lot.' "Enough Naruto go home and get some sleep."

He didn't have enough chakra to get home. Naruto released his wall jutsu and lay there on the ground enjoying the sun. He would analyze the battle when he woke up. The anbu that witnessed the spectacle noticed that Hokage was sweating which further added to their amazement of the young blonde. Sandaime made his way back to the office glad for the little exercise but he was even more interested in the blonde. 'Where did you learn all that Naruto?' Sarutobi knew that he technically won so Naruto would have to answer him. The Sandaime found little solace in this though. 'If what Naruto said was true then he defeated Kakashi and he stood up very well to me until he ran out of chakra. Naruto definitely wasn't a genin that was for sure.' The Hokage thought. Before Naruto fell asleep me muttered Four Symbol Seal Release and smiled as he felt the Kyuubi replenishing him.

Kurenai walked with her new students in tow Shino, Kiba and Hinata. They noticed the young blonde lying there and behind him looked like a battlefield. The three genin immediately recognized him as the stranger who passed the exam a few days ago. Shino and Kurenai seemed to be on the wavelength. 'What power do you have hidden in that small body?' Kurenai knew the answer though. Akamaru licked the blonde boy's face until he woke up. Naruto started smiling at the attentions he was getting before he realized where he was. Jumping out of sleep hr noticed four people looking intently at him. As his vision slowly returned he noticed they girl from when they did the genin examination as well as the other two. His eyes rested on the red-eyed jounin. "Hello there my name is Uzumaki Naruto." He listened attentively as everyone introduced himself or herself to him. He noted the clans and asked about them half expecting them to answer. They volunteered information regarding each of their respective clans and even others than he wasn't previously aware of. All the while Kurenai remained silent answering only when she had to. She just kept analyzing Naruto but he didn't mind, he concluded that she knew about Kyuubi and was just determining his character. Kurenai excused herself and left the four genin to become better acquainted with each other. Hinata thought Naruto was very eloquent and articulate. Kiba thought Naruto was a show off but he was funny so he stayed. Shino found Naruto very interesting to say the least. They invited him to have lunch with them, which he gladly accepted. He was learning a lot from these three. They talked about the history of the village, their individual clans, their likes and dislikes, fighting styles and special techniques. He was amazed that people would leak out their secrets so easily. So he asked, "Why are you all so open with a stranger. Didn't it cross your mind that I am a spy?" Shino coldly countered, "The thought still hasn't left my mind. He liked this Shino fellow very perceptive and brilliant. Hinata truly was a princess in her mannerisms and speech but she lacked confidence. Kiba was just a loud-mouthed fool. Without preamble Shino asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "What happened to the training ground earlier?" "I was just training that's all." Naruto answered very bluntly to signal, that would be the only thing he was going to say on the matter. They ate in silence for a while until Kiba got tired of Naruto who in his own opinion was way more stuck up than Uchiha Sasuke. "Listen to me punk nobody talks to us that way." Exclaimed Kiba as he shifted into his attack stance. Naruto looked at Hinata questioningly she sighed in resignation. Naruto mumbled Earth Release: Inner Decapitation no Jutsu so that no one could hear and made the hand seals in lighting quick time. To everyone's surprise and more Kiba's she sunk into the ground up to his neck. Naruto laughed and bid them good-bye as Kiba swore repeatedly at Naruto's back. Naruto then released the jutsu and let the fool go.

Naruto decided to walk home. On the way back he received his daily dose of hateful looks. When he arrived at his home and opened the door. Carefully taking off his clothes she stepped into the show he made the appropriate seals and muttered. Four Symbol Seal and slammed his fingers into his stomach. After the pain passed he finished his shower and put on clean clothes and his 200 lb weights. He smiled knowing his days in Konoha weren't going to be boring. He sat in the middle of his living room and began to meditate.


	4. Chapter 4: Wining the Hyugas

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters therein. Entertainment purposes ONLY.

Wining the Hyugas.

Hyuga Hinata looked out her window and sighed, 'Why am I so weak. I can't do anything right.' Her father had just berated her moments ago for her 'weakness'. Her little sister Hanabi in their sparring match had defeated Hinita. She re-analyzed the bout in her mind and knew she had found a lot of holes in Hanabi's technique but she just didn't have the heart to strike. Hinata concluded she wasn't weak she was just too caring. 'So will you care for your enemies when they come to pluck your eyes from your body?' 'Will you use your kunai and give them your eyes willingly? Will you lie down for the men that want to ravish your body? Do not be ridiculous my dear.' Hinata cried, even her sub-conscious thought she was pathetic. Why wasn't she strong like Neji, Sasuke or even Uzumaki? She wondered. ' Uzumaki? Where did that come from?' She remembered Uzumaki-san was kind, cool, articulate, eloquent, knowledgeable and confident. 'You met him once and he is all that my dear?' A slight pink color began to crawl up her neck to her cheeks and she couldn't help but smile. 'Oh my dear you are blushing just at the thought of him?' "No no i-i-its just.." the Hyuga tried to defend. She promptly closed her mouth and tuned out her crazy mind. To her surprise there was Uzumaki-san walking in by her gate. She bolted out of her room to stop the blonde haired boy. In her haste she didn't look where she was going and ran into her father. He seemed taken back a little then looked at her sitting on the floor and regarded her through cold eyes. " I am disappointed in your performance recently Hinata. As the heir to the Hyuga you need to make a better account of yourself. Understood?" He stated bluntly. "YYes ffather." She stuttered back. He snorted at her, 'Oh how I hate that stuttering,' He thought as he left his eldest daughter on the ground. Her desperation to talk to the only person that didn't know her in Konoha overpowered her humiliation. She picked herself up and ran to the door. Negi appeared and blocked her passage. "Where are you going Hinata-sama?" He questioned in feigned concern. She mentally cursed; everyone seemed intent on making Uzumaki-san leave. She resigned, he must be a long way around the corner by now, she reflected. "Nnno where Nnneji." He enjoyed toying with the Hyuga heiress. He knew he would get in trouble if anyone ever found out but Hinata wasn't the telling kind so he was safe.

"Hyuga-sama a guard called out to her and beckoned her to the gate. "There is an Uzumaki Naruto at the gate. Her heart skipped in her chest. She thanked Kami for guiding the boy to her. "Good day Hyuga-san," the blonde politely addressed her as he made a curt bow. "Gggood Day Uzumaki-san" she bowed as well. "How are you?"

He again politely added. "FFFFine thank you." 'He asked me how I was doing' she happily thought. 'And why are you so happy at that my dear,' her mind taunted. "Hinata-san I request an audience with your father." The blonde smoothly added. "Oof ccourse," she stuttered. 'Of course a learned individual as Uzumaki-san wanted to speak with her father not her.' She depressingly thought. As if the blonde read her mind her politely inquired, "After I am finished. May I take you for lunch?" Her heart soared, 'Why are you so happy my dear?' her mind taunted, eliciting a blush from her. She fetched her father, who seemed very annoyed at the visitor. "Good day Uzumaki-sama, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." The Hyuga head politely addressed the blonde. "No Hyuga-sama the pleasure is mine," the blonde humbly interjected and dutifully bowed. "If I may speak with you in a more private setting?" Hiashi was impressed with the blonde's grasp of etiquette. 'Didn't know a demon could learn manners.' Hiashi wryly thought. "I have a few minutes to spare," he added and beckoned the boy to follow him. Hinata witnessed what transpired and was even more at awe of Uzumaki Naruto.

Thirty minutes later they both came out seemingly pleased about the outcome of their discussion. "Uzumaki-san take care of my daughter," The Hyuga head sternly enforced. Hinata looked questioningly at Uzumaki-san. She noticed the change from 'sama' to 'san'. "Well Hinata we should be off," the softly said. She again noticed the lack of suffix to her name and wondered at it. 'Did Uzumaki-san ask my father to marry me? You wish my dear.' She decided to have a talk with her mind about always being so negative. They came to a ramen stand known as Ichiraku. They sat and ordered a serving of ramen each. She could see that the blonde enjoyed the ramen, which in her opinion wasn't too bad either. Hinata wanted to know more about the blonde, where he came from, what he liked and if he had a girlfriend. 'What! Aren't you the inquisitive one? Why do you want to know my dear?' She blushed at that. Naruto looked at her and noticed the pink color of her cheeks and her dazed smile. 'I think you are cute as well Hinata but now isn't the time for you and I.' Realizing that she was uncomfortable; he began to tell her about what it was like when he was younger. He explained that they were both, being groomed for a dream of their father. "What do you mean?" She asked earnestly. He mentally cursed himself, in his attempt to reach out to the girl he almost blurted out everything. Thinking quickly he replied, "Well my dad wants be to be a strong ninja. So he would train me night and day without mercy." To his delight she nodded understandably. Their conversation shifted to their ninja lives. They both had been doing D-class missions but apparently Naruto-san didn't seem to mind at all. Late afternoon came and met the two discussing everything from favorite food to personal dreams. Hinata congratulated herself. She was able to speak without stuttering for the majority of the time except when Naruto-kun asked her if she had a boyfriend. "Hinata I have to take you back now," the blonde interrupted. He seemed impatient and she wondered about that. Before she could degrade herself. Naruto said, "I have a match with your cousin and I don't want to miss it." Naruto knew she was fragile and didn't want her to lose her newfound confidence.

They arrived at the Hyuga compound and Hinata couldn't but notice the excitement in the air. There were many rumors about Naruto. There were some about Naruto defeated Kakashi in five minutes. There also the one that he fought the Sandaime and nearly won this was quickly dispelled as ludicrous. Naruto stood in the middle of the large training ground seemingly unaffected by the eyes that regarded him and the many Byakugan that saw through him. Neji stood before Naruto a couple of yards away. "Member of the noble Hyuga and special greeting to the head," Naruto boomed as he bowed to everyone and a special to father. "As pre-arranged I humbly ask that only the council members and Neji-sama have activated Byakugan for the entirety of this bout." Naruto politely added. Everyone looked at father, who nodded.

Those that had Byakugan activated turned them off. Neji slipped into his Jyuken stance. To Hinata's surprise she found herself wanting the blonde to win. Naruto seemingly unmoved by this made some seals and muttered Four Symbol Seal Release. The council members seeing the seal fade and the red chakra become free in the boy's inside started to murmur. Hiashi motioned for them to be quiet. Naruto heard of the Jyuken from Hinata else he wouldn't have removed the seal. If he was caught in the tenketsu attack he would be rendered useless and he still had to fight Hiashi is if he won. Naruto stood there looking at Neji. She couldn't see if he was molding chakra anywhere. For what seemed like twenty minutes they both looked at each other. The council members began to stir in impatience but father held up his hand for them to simmer down. Hiashi knew they were testing each other's will he didn't expect the demon to be this refined but again he was proven wrong by the blonde. Everyone saw chakra in Naruto's palms. The tension grew exponentially cause they just sensed he was ready to attack. "Neji it time," the blonde boy stated and he flew towards Neji. Naruto didn't bother going in quickly since he knew this wasn't going to be a power battle as yet. Neji smirked at the blonde's speed. 'I cannot believe I have to fight this trash.' Negi thought. Naruto engaged Negi and they began their dance of death. Naruto delivered a right palm strike to Neji's chest; Neji neatly guided his left hand between him and Naruto and glanced away the attack. While guiding away the blonde hand he tapped his chakra filled finger on the blonde's wrist closing the tenketsu rendering his right palm useless, almost simultaneously he brought up his right to attack Naruto's half exposed right shoulder. Hiashi looked at Hinata and noticed she and Hanabi had ignored his request and activated their Byakugan. He was proud that they realized no one could understand a fight like this without the Hyuga bloodline. Naruto countered just as Neji did but instead he used the fox's chakra to scorch the boy's wrist. All Byakugan saw the red spike in the blonde chakra system that went straight to his left palm and went back to his coils. They both jumped back to analyze the effects of that little clash.

Neji looked at his wrist it was scorched and hurt like hell. Naruto surveyed his now limp hand and cursed. 'This Jyuken is dangerous shit.' He normally perfect control of his chakra but without the extra seal it was hard but he focused the ram seal and sent chakra into his right hand. All Byakugan users were stunned to see that he reopened his closed tenketsu. Neji coldly said, "That's good. Too bad you are too close to me." All Hyuga present smirked in unison, the blonde was within Neji divination field. The fight was over they all concluded. An ominous feeling hit Naruto not to let the attack hit although he truly wanted to feel its effects. Seeing Neji coming at him with blinding speed he forced his reflexes not to react. Naruto's body was riddle with attacks. With what seemed like an eternity the attack stopped leaving Naruto desperately gasping for breath on his knees. Neji this time didn't smirk, "Its over Uzumaki-sama." He earnestly was impressed with his opponent. 'If they boy wasn't a stranger he would have known of the divination field and not stay so close to me.' Neji could tell from their small exchange that the blonde had nearly perfect control of his chakra. Naruto cursed himself. 'Happy? That felt like a blasted mountain fell on me.' He forgot about the fight, as his only goal was to get air into his lungs. While on his knees he made the ram seal and forced red chakra throughout his body reopening all closed tenketsu. Every active Byakugan user opened their mouths in awe. Hiashi was impressed as well. Neji was amazed but glad the fight wasn't over.

Now was time to test the Hyuga's speed. He dropped his 200 lbs weights in a thud, much to everyone's surprise, especially Neji. 'Just like Lee,' the young Hyuga thought. "You were right Neji-sama; it's over." Naruto said coldly. Everyone was at the edge of his or her seats. Hiashi and the elders looked intently at the two boys. Naruto concentrated chakra only to his fingertips now. With lightning speed he came at Neji. Naruto decided to pressure point fight the Hyuga genius. With every strike to a particular pressure point the blonde used his red charka on his fingertips to burn the Hyuga. Neji couldn't describe it; he saw what happening but couldn't make his body stop it. For every strike that he failed to block, he was punished with indescribable pain, pain from being hit in a pressure point and pain from having it scorched. Naruto knew how to use pieces of the demon's chakra whenever he wanted. The trouble was when it stayed in his body or used too much. The end result was developing styles that used his perfect chakra control. These techniques took small amounts from the fox's chakra and released it quickly. Thanks to hours of meditation and next to perfect chakra control; he was now able to draw from the fox to fuel jutsus that he lacked or didn't want to use the chakra for without him losing control. It acted like a quick power up. He knew the seal had weakened so he couldn't allow the fox in more than it needed to be. Hinata looked at Neji he knelt his Byakugan released as he looked at Naruto panting but not overly. Naruto placed back on his weights before father called out, "Uzumaki-sama your fight isn't over." "Yes it is Hyuga-sama," he quickly interjected. "Your son lost because of 'it' and he is young. His body hasn't developed the right muscles yet. I thank you for your wisdom in letting me fight him as a test because if I fought you I would be dead. Hyuga is definitely the strongest clan I have ever met. I was honored to fight you Neji." He praised the Hyuga and bowed to take his leave. 'To be praised by a demon is indeed a rare thing.' Hiashi smiled. He stood up and looked at the council who seemed very pleased. "It was a pleasure to see you fight. Uzumaki-sama. I look forward to seeing you again." While Naruto took his leave he looked at Hinata, smiled and left.

When Naruto arrived home he smiled knowing he had accomplished his mission. On Konoha's council the Hyuga's had the most weight. Naruto reasoned if he could get them to swing his way when he advocated for Konoha to sign the document making Kusagakure the sixth great village they would agree. He had no doubt that the Hyuga's didn't like him cause he was the demon but he didn't mind. His lobby today was to get Hiashi and himself on respectable terms and probably offer him something. Sato was a master of manipulation and had taught Naruto the art. Naruto first impressed Hiashi that the demon was a businessman, a diplomat and politician.

_Flashback_

_Earlier that day they discussed politics of the Land of Fire to which Hiashi was impressed at Naruto's insight and eloquence. They began talking about family and he began to attack Hiashi's soft spots in polite suggestions. He politely suggested ways to increase Hinata's skill and confidence, which he knew the Hyuga would listen since that was his heir and he had a fear most successful men have, the fear of embarrassment. Naruto also began to use Hiashi's hate of the Hidden Cloud to his advantage. He described a hypothetical situation that if a very promising party came up to form another shinobi village and it was against the Cloud if he would support it, since they could make war with the Cloud without approval of Konoha. Being a slick operator himself he no longer thought of the blonde as a boy who knew nothing. He quietly asked as if someone was listening. "Do you know anything?" Naruto smiled knowing he caught the stuck up bastard. "Its not definite but I have heard rumors of Waterfall or Grass making a fight against Rain and would need allies as they take over smaller countries in between." The blonde whispered. Mulling it over in his head Hiashi began to nod in understanding. "Yes that would make sense. Personally I prefer either one." Hiashi thought out loud. Naruto smiled even more. He made a wager. If he the demon could beat Neji and Hiashi in taijutsu then he would offer some of the treasures that would be his when either Grass or Waterfall gained status. "How are you so sure to gain from either way?" "Well Hyuga-sama I might be a demon but I am also a businessman," Naruto whispered sweetly._

Even thought Naruto knew he could defeat both Hyuga if he had to since they relied on close combat and their Heavenly Spin that used a nice chunk of chakra and he had enough to spare. However, the bout was more for sport than anything else, to gain respect among the entire council rather than Hiashi alone. 'Yes today was a success and as a prize I got to spend a little time with the Hyuga heiress. He smiled things were working out very well indeed.


	5. Chapter 5: The Informant

**The Informant.**

A few weeks had passed since Team 7 had been commissioned and Naruto learnt much about his team members, Sasuke, Sakura and the infamously late Hatake Kakashi and more importantly the day to day running of Konohagakure. Uchiha Sasuke was the sole survivor of one of Konoha's once great Uchiha clan. When learning of the story Naruto was very interested. After doing research in the Library on the Uchiha clan, what he discovered astonished him. The entire clan of Sharingan users was decimated in one night by a single shinobi, a teenage shinobi. The thought of someone his age dispatching a great clan in one night left Naruto with a feeling of unease that still would not be shaken off. Just as surprising was that the aforementioned shinobi was Sasuke's older brother. The entire Uchiha debacle reeked of something that gripped Naruto, even after weeks of learning of it, wont let him go. The question,_"Why?Why?Why?" _kept echoing in his mind.

Turning his mind to his other teammate and commander, he was awed at the resume of his jounin instructor. He was jounin at 12, student to the Yondaime and acquired a Sharingan eye not to long after. Naruto definitely was impressed, believing that everything Kakashi did was some elaborate test set up by the child prodigy ninja.

A knock disrupted his chain of thought. Quickly bringing his mind to focus on the present, he reasoned that very few people would knock at his apartment front door at midnight. If the Hokage wanted to see him he would send an Anbu messenger. If it were Kakashi he would come through the window. After going through such a depressingly limited amount of possible 'guests' he slipped out a handful of shuriken as he quietly crouched on the floor in his bedroom, positioned so that his lone bedroom window was in his peripheral vision and his front door in his line of sight. Slowing his breathing, he patiently waited. If it was an Anbu he would announce his presence as was protocol, if not… The choice was to fight or flee.

* * *

Tanaka Hiro was a simple man, he did what he was told, when he was told, to the best of his abilty. He had no dreams of greatness or any ambitions. He had a wife, a son on the way and he was able to take care of them. As a chuunin he went on dangerous missions but not too dangerous. He made enough money to live his comfortable life. All these things made him two things dependable and predictable.

* * *

Straining his ears as much as humanly possible, Naruto tried to determine what was happening on the other end of the door. Hearing nothing, not even the person's breath, his panic rose to newfound levels. Time seemed to slow down as Naruto visualized the door breaking down and enemy combatants raining down upon him with deadly projectiles. His muscles tensed as fight or flee instincts took over, his breath stopped as he waited, beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Plans of escape and encounter were formed and discarded in moments against the unseen enemy. Staring intently at the door in hopes that the identity of is enemy or enemies would suddenly dawn on him. After what seemed like hours, which were really a few minutes, nothing happened. To Naruto it seemed as if the enemy was determined to draw him out. He couldn't escape through the window without knowing the location and quantity of enemies. With his apartment in a semi popular part of town in a shinobi village, he would be hard pressed to isolate the chakra signatures of his assailants. Deciding upon the best course of action, he attached an exploding tag to a shuriken, channeled chakra through it and sailed it through the air into the door. After a few agonizing moments; the door exploded in a brilliant flash of yellow and wood fragments. Quickly sending the handful of shuriken into the inferno to pick apart anyone to slow to get away from directly behind the door. Not hearing the curses or groans of enemies, he concluded that maybe the knocker already left. Carefully walking through burning doorframe he spotted a scroll laying on the floor in the process of being burnt. Quickly patting out the flames, he opened the scroll. The bottom of the scroll was burnt but the message was readable:

_Urgent.._

_Important information needs to be delivered. Memorial Stone six hours. _

_Possible Inv…_

Apparently the rest was destroyed in the fire. Soon the scroll followed the rest of its missing message in the fire.

As a double agent behind enemy lines a certain amount of paranoia was warranted and recommended. Whenever, meeting someone, the question of whether you are walking into a trap is always present and no amount of planning could help alleviate those fears. Questions of, "_When? How_? _What gave you away?_" It's comes down to hoping for the best and planning for the worst, every ninja worth his salt lives by this. The thing with Meets is that the person initiating the meet normally has prior knowledge of the terrain; the conditions and can plan accordingly. However, the place cannot be unknown to the person being met, firstly, they won't show up cause they don't know where it is and secondly, they won't trust you. Therefore, generally when letting someone meet you somewhere you take a few necessary precautionary procedures. Make sure you have multiples positions to defend against multiple enemies in case you are ambushed. Ensure there are multiple escapes routes as possible. Regardless of what, you are armed. It wouldn't be called a cloak and dagger business if someone didn't carry the dagger. Ensure you have your dagger.

Information is your greatest weapon and it's your job. As terrifying and dangerous as Meets are, the lure of getting information compels that you take the chance. Similarly, the other side wishes to posses the information that you contain, either through your cooperation or through torture.

As quick as possible, Naruto packed his essential items and sealed them in scrolls in case the meeting later went south. Making a trip to the Supply Store,which stayed open as it was a shinobi village, he prepared for a big battle and for a four day run to Kusa.

Making his way to the general vicinity of the Memorial Stone, Naruto methodically began scanning the surrounding area for persons laying in wait or performing inconspicuous reconnaissance of the area. If Konoha had learnt that he was a double agent they would show him no quota. It was atleast four hours until his scheduled meet and five hours until he had to meet his team. He would have to throw off suspicion against him as much as possible in case he did not have to leave or needed more time to get away. Quietly making a Tsuchi bunshin he commanded it to go to his team's meeting ground, which incidentally was just a short distance away. Selecting a suitable vantage point he bunkered down and prepared to wait until the mystery visitor showed himself.

* * *

Tanaka Hiro sighed in annoyance as his wife reminded him to go to the grocery after his meeting. Tanaka Hitomi was a woman of many talents; she cooked, cleaned and took care of her husband. She also had another function that her husband knew little about she supplied Kusa with information about Konoha. She was a woman of medium height, long black curly hair, pale skin, light brown eyes and a petite build. She moved with the grace of a dancer or more importantly a highly trained kunouchi. Upon assignment to this mission Sato-sama sealed her chakra rendering her the chakra signature of a civilian, as was her cover. She sighed as she thought about the meeting she had a few days ago with her 'grandfather' who was Sato in disguise. She was to meet another agent, infinitely more important, in the grand scheme than herself and relay the information she possessed, then according to protocol attempt to leave for Kusa or ensure she could never be used against Kusa permantently…

* * *

He saw a woman slowly entering the clearing that lead to the Memorial Stone. Carefully looking at her he noticed her attire it was comfortable clothing not the durable kind that shinobi wore. As he form became closer he noticed that she seemed to glide rather than walk. Immediately on alert, he began to scan the surroundings for other people. Not finding anyone in the vicinity he returned to regarding the dark haired woman who calmly made her way to the Memorial Stone a few meters to his left. She kneeled at the stone and began in what Naruto thought were prays for her fallen loved one, until her heard a name that broke him out of his thoughts. "Sato-sama sends his regards." He didn't reply incase this was a code to get ready. If he answered he would damn himself to the people that could have been watching him. She contued her 'prays' to the stone, "I bring word of a possible hitch to your plans. Orochimaru seeks Konoha's destruction in the coming months. The exact specifics are not known. He approached Sato-sama for is support by providing him with troops to aid his campaign." She slowly got into a crouch that set off alarm bells in Naruto's mind. No civilian should be able to perform than pose without training. However, even more disturbing was the message he just received. She seemed to be stuck crouched there immovable as the stone. Naruto did not wait to see what exactly she was waiting on but he did not intend to find out. Using shunshin he teleported to Team 7'straining ground and dispelled his clone.

If Konoha was indeed going to war soon and he helped out with his skills he would definitely be much better received in the eyes of the shinobi population. Then, there was issue of tying up loose ends. He was sure Orochimaru would soon see to Sato's demise or whoever else he made the failed approach to. Much worse, there was no way to know if the offer even was turned down. He had no illusions about how bad of a condition Kusa was in. If the offer was good enough, Kusa would take it. Maybe they seemed to consider it in an effort to buy them time. If that was the case his mission would need to be scrapped and he would need to get home and take control of the situation. Deciding that this was the best course of action now. The question now was, 'How would he leave?'

* * *

Hiro sighed as he walked down the stairs of the Hokage Tower. For some reason his clothes that is wife made was itching. In addition to the itching he smelt smoke, sniffing himself he realized that it was him that was smoking. It appeared he was on fire but he could barely feel the heat. Frantically pulling out his jacket so that he could properly inspect it, he noticed a hole burnt through the fabric revealing a familiar looking array of seal script. Comprehension dawned on Tanaka Hiro, a moment too late and all that he could say before he was engulfed in a massive explosion that rocket the foundation of the Hokage Tower was, "Fuck!"

* * *

Apologies ladies and gents will update much more frequently. Won't bore you with the details of my life so I will just keep updating as a much more effective apology.


End file.
